


Secrets

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 18: "Secrets? I love secrets."





	Secrets

Seraph was sitting cross-legged on the cold, metal floor of the Hangar, watching Colonel preen her feathers. For some reason, it was calming to just watch a chicken do normal chicken things. It was quite late, and the soothing nature of the moment was nearly putting Seraph to sleep. 

"You come here a lot to sit with that bird." Amanda Holliday commented as she leaned against the yellow scaffolding beam to join in on the chicken viewing. 

"Chickens are cute. And I like Colonel." 

"Colonel likes you a lot too. I bet you go out of your way to bring her treats. A lot of Guardians are too busy for that." 

There was a reason for that. Other than chickens being adorable creatures. 

"Can I tell you a secret?" Seraph asked.

"Secrets? I love secrets. Not a lotta gossip from Guardians 'round here." 

"You can't tell anyone about this." 

"Cross my heart." Amanda promised. 

"Before Cayde…" Seraph sighed. "I really liked him. And not just because he was the Hunter Vanguard and I sorta had to."

"You had a crush on him, huh?" She chuckled. "Not much of a secret. I think a lot of Guardians did. He was always the charismatic one." 

Seraph smiled. There was truth to that statement. Even just thinking about Cayde made her happy. 

"That's not all there is to the secret." 

Spill the beans, Seraph." 

"You know, I left for a while after…well, after." Seraph implied Cayde's death. "He didn't even know how much I liked him, but it still hurt to know he was gone."

Amanda nodded as she followed along. It was a hard time for everyone after Cayde's death. 

"When I came back, my friend introduced me to the Drifter and Gambit. It took my mind away from the things I didn't want to think about."

A smile was forming on Amanda's face. "I think I know where this is going." 

Seraph lowered her head and laughed. "It took one game for me to develop feelings for him." 

"I heard he's pretty mysterious. The Vanguard doesn't like him much." Amanda commented. "But let me guess, you do?" 

Seraph nodded. "The feeling's mutual. We're keeping it secret." 

"Get it girl!" Amanda smiled, extending her arm for a high five.

Seraph completed the high five, now a bundle of happiness. It was nice to have other people to talk to about things once in a while. Seraph always saw Amanda when she came to feed Colonel, and it felt good to have a girlfriend to talk with. 

"Drifter might have my heart now, but I'm never going to forget about Colonel." 

"That's probably the sweetest thing I ever heard."


End file.
